Back In Time
by bleachmafia226
Summary: Orihime goes through Urahara's lab and ends up in Edo Japan, bringing hollows with her. She acquires the Yorozuya Gin chan and the Shinsengumi's help to rid Edo of hollows and help her find a way home. Sougo develops an interest in Orihime. But all Orihime wants is to go home...to Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! To start, there will DEFINITELY be romance in this story...count on it! It will just be coming a bit later. This is a GintamaxBleach crossover story that doesn't exactly "crossover". It's just other characters in Gintama.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gintama**

* * *

Sougo lay sleeping peacefully in a room of the Shinsengumi headquarters. He was so still, it seemed like he wasn't sleeping at all. And he wasn't. All of a sudden, the sliding door to his right was swung open by a certain Demon Vice-Commander. As the door opened, Toshiro Hijikata stepped into the room, allowing a large gust of wind to sweep over his sleeping subordinate. Normally, Sougo was used to Hijikata interrupting his naps. But today, the breeze that swept over his body sent many chills down his spine. Sogo silently raised his hand to remove a leaf that had fallen onto his slumbering face. He removed his sleep mask and peeked an eye out to look at Toshiro.

"Hijikata-san," he complained. "What gives?"

The short-tempered vice commander simply loomed over Sougo, mumbling something under his breath.

"There's a weird feeling in the air." Hijikata told him. Sougo slowly sat up and tucked the sleeping mask into his pocket. Although he already understood what his vice captain was talking about, he asked anyway.

"What do you mean by weird?"

Hijikata glared down at Sougo, annoyed.

"Obviously I mean the current of the wind." Hijikata said. "It's off. Not only that, but doesn't it give you a strange feeling?" Right on time, a large gust of wind blew into the room. A horrendous roar echoed in the distance. The shiver Sougo had felt earlier came back, even harder this time. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, rubbing them slightly. He stared straight ahead.

_What was that? It's not an extremely bad feeling, but I don't like it either. Why do I have such a strange feeling?_

"Heeh, so you DO feel it." Hijikata commented, snapping Okita out of his thoughts. Sougo then realized that Hijikata was observing him closely. Quickly, he put his arms back at his sides and replaced the uneasiness on his face with nonchalance.

"I think all that tobacco and mayonnaise has finally gone to your head." Sougo replied with indifference, though that was clearly wasn't what he was actually feeling. "Congratulations Hijikata-san. You've successfully become a vegetable."

A vein pulsed from Hijikata's forehead and he clenched his fists as Okita hoisted himself onto his feet and walked out of the room.

* * *

Orihime Inoue clasped both sides of her head to keep it in place. Her head was spinning and her thoughts were running wild. What the hell had just happened to her? 24 hours ago, she was training in Karakura Town to become stronger, using hollow bait to summon hollows. She had gone to tell Urahara-san that she was ready to be tested and then had somehow ended up in Urahara's lab. Next thing she knew, she had landed somewhere that was not Karakura-chou, with 100's of hollows on her tail. She heard a roar in the distance and could feel the reiastu of hollows. They had followed her there. Frightened, she got up and ran to the nearest refuge, trying to figure out what was going on. She stumbled across a bar and headed inside. The first thing she saw was the robot maid sweeping the floors. She rubbed her eyes a couple times, but the android continued to do her chores; unaware of Orihime's stare.

"Can I help you?" A rough yet gentle voice asked. Orihime turned to the sound and found an old lady smoking a cigarette behind an island. Next to her stood what Orihime perceived to be a woman with cat ears in a kimono. Her face was not all that pleasant.

"A-ano…Konichiwa. I'm Inoue Orihime." Orihime glanced to a television in the corner of the room. "Where am I?" The old lady looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"Why, you're in Edo my dear." Otose answered. "The Kabukicho district actually." Orihime's eyes widened, and blood drained from her face.

"E-Edo?!" she cried. "You mean like, Edo as in JAPANESE PERIOD?! Like the shit I learn in HISTORY CLASS?!"

Otose nodded slowly, not certain what to think of the girls response.

"Yes. It was a peaceful period until the Amanto attacked us 20 years ago."

Amanto.

Aliens.

That would explain the robot and television.

Orihime slowly backed up and backed up, until she fell into a chair.

_I'm in Edo._

_I went to the past._

_With who knows how many hollows with me._

Fear crawled its way to Orihime's thoughts.

_I'll never get home again._

_And I've put these people in danger._

Orihime sank her head into both of her hands.

* * *

Gintoki Sakata steered into Otose's Snack Shop, still hungover from the previous night. With his hand over his mouth, he threw himself into one of the tall chairs, landing with a THUD. He slammed his head down onto the island and groaned.

"I'm never drinking again." He moaned. "Bachan get me some water will ya?" Otose-san shook her head, disappointed.

"If you have the money to drink, use it to pay your rent you good for nothing samurai." Otose advised strictly, puffing a cloud of smoke from her cigarette.

"Urusai." Gintoki warned, holding back a load of vomit that threatened to spill. "Ugh my head hurts like hell."

"Heh." Catherine chuckled. "Serves you right, Sakata the fool!"

He squeezed his eyes closed and shut himself away from the noisy bar for a while. It was so peaceful, he could barely feel the migraines penetrating his head. In all his tranquillity, he heard a faint whimper from behind him. Gin snapped out of his dreams and spun his head around to find a distressed girl with bright orange hair fretting on the couch. Gintoki noticed her uneasiness and lowered his voice.

"Who's she?" He asked the old woman, out of the girl's hearing zone.

"She came into the shop last night asking where she was. When I told her she was in Edo, she nearly fainted. I don't believe she's from around here." Otose informed him. "She's been there since last night, worrying over something. I believe her name was Orihime."

Gintoki looked straight at her, studying the girl. Finally, he took action.

"Hime!" Gintoki called to her suddenly, catching Otose-san by surprise. "Dou shita no?"

* * *

**Is it any good? If you like it, I'll continue :)**

**Review please! Thankssss.**


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime Inoue lifted her downcast face and looked into the eyes of the person who had addressed her. He had natural wavy and silver hair and half-lidded red eyes that looked like that of a dead fish. He wore a black shirt and pants with red linings, and a white yukata with light blue patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder.

"Dou shita no?" He asked once again, now walking towards her.

Orihime quickly straightened her back and forced the best smile she could.

"It's nothing!" She responded almost too cheerfully, hoping that it was enough for him to believe her and leave her in peace.

Gintoki ceased his steps and stared at her in shock. Now that the girl had lifted her face and was sitting properly, he could see her full features. The girl had a slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager. She had beautiful long, waist-length burnt orange hair and deep grey eyes. With bangs by her face, 2 blue hair clips on the collar of a grey school uniform, and bountiful breasts, she was what Gintoki viewed as a goddess. Orihime kept smiling, even though his scrutinizing gaze and wandering eyes made her uncomfortable. Next thing she knew, he was on his knees beside her, gazing into her soft, grey eyes.

"Your Majesty." Gintoki addressed her dramatically. "What an honour it is to be in your presence." He took her small hand and raised it to his lips, planting a light kiss. Orihime heard Otose face palm back at the counter. Orihime turned crimson.

"O-oh…" Orihime squirmed from his touch. Sakata dropped her hand, got to his feet and bowed deeply.

"I, Sakata Gintoki of the Yorozuya Gin Chan shall protect you from those that threaten your well being." The silver-hair samurai devoted himself melodramatically .

"Thanks." The naive Orihime responded, her mood gradually improving. She took the hand he had held out for her. Without another word, Gintoki swiftly escorted her out of the shop and led her towards the staircase that led to the second floor, where he lived.

"Don't try anything funny!" Otose yelled to him from the ground floor. Gintoki ignored her warning.

* * *

"Tadaima!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Earning no response, he scoffed and kicked off his black boots. Orihime proceeded to also remove her own shoes, but Gintoki stopped her.

"No Hime, you mustn`t." Gintoki told her, back in servant mode. Orihime reluctantly slipped her shoes back on and allowed him to lead her further into the home. Gin instructed her to sit and turned around to yell,

"Oi! Shinpachi! Boil some tea, we have a guest!"

Turning back to Orihime, he blushed and scratched the side of his cheek.

"Sorry, I have such useless workers here. This is why they don't get paid. They're more like minions to me. I do all the work around here."

"What was that?" A dark voice behind him asked

* * *

Shinpachi Shimura carried the tray of tea Gin-san had ordered him to prepare down the hallway towards the living room. Shinpachi`s rage was keeping the beverage hot.

Just because we have a guest doesn't mean he should treat us like servants! He should be happy we have a client at all! It`s been weeks since we last had a job. We're out of rice, and if Kagura doesnt get some sukonbu soon, we'll have more than starvation to worry about!

He arrived at the door of the living room in time to hear Gintoki say something to their guest.

"Sorry, I have such useless workers here. This is why they don't get paid. They're more like minions to me. I do all the work around here."

The demon lying inside the four-eyes unleashed.

"What was that?" He asked, with murderous intent in his eyes.

Gintoki slowly turned around and nervously stuttered,

"O-oh Shinpachi! Wha-what are you doing here?"

Shinpachi`s hand gripped the sides of the tea tray causing them to crack underneath the pressure. Gin took a step back to the side, shaking nervously.

"HOW DARE YOU SPOUT OFF LIES TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK GOOD!" Shinpachi roared. "I'M THE ONE WHO DOES ALL THE WORK, NOT YOU! ALL YOU DO IS SWING YOUR WOODEN SWORD AROUND AND DESTROY THINGS! I ACTUALLY USE MY HEAD! YOU SHOULD TRY BEING LIKE ME FOR ONCE!" Shinpachi was now holding Gin by the collar. He turned to their customer.

"Sorry about-" Shinpachi stopped in mid-sentence, too stunned to speak. A mass of indescribable beauty starred with fuzzy grey eyes. When she blinked, an imaginary arrow shot through his heart and he dramatically fell backwards. Overwhelmed, he sat up and adjusted his glasses. His heart was beating like crazy, for he had never seen such a gorgeous girl in his life. She had to be foreign, with such pale and luscious skin. She could not be from Edo.

* * *

Orihime stared and stared at the boy sprawled on the ground in front of her. His short black hair, brown eyes, and simple glasses made him look, well, simple. The glasses seemed to be his charm point. He wore a light blue keikogi with blue linings and a blue hakama. His face was flushed red and one of his hands grasped his chest for some reason, while the other braced his weight on the floor. He soon noticed her gaze and straightened his glasses timidly.

"W-what's your name? And what brings you to the Yorozuya?" Shinpachi greeted shyly, suddenly fascinated by a piece of fuzz on the floor.

"Inoue Orihime." She introduced. He blushed at the sound of her voice. She sounded like an angel...

"Oi Megane!" Gintoki growled angrily. Now that Shinpachi was calm, he was no longer afraid to antagonize and make fun of him. "Don't get too familiar with Hime. You're just a pair of glasses!"

At that remark Shinpachi eased out of his daze and glared at his boss.

"Hah?" He challenged with defiance.

"Baka! Didn't you know? Your glass make up 95% of you while 3% is water and the last 2% is garbage!" Gintoki taunted childishly. Shinpachi foolishly took the bait and with hands raised high, he charged at the Shiroyasha like a gorilla, roaring like there was no tomorrow.

"Ishida-kun." Orihime realized. "He reminds me of Ishida-kun…and Ichigo. When they fight." Orihime giggled at the thought. All of a sudden Orihime was reminded of reality and was soon saddened by the memory. She might never be able to see her friends agian. She was in a strange land and they were far, far away. Tears sprang to her eyes and Orihime brought her sleeves up to wipe them away. But they fell anyway and she sat there bawling her eyes out. Gintoki and Shinpachi stopped their quarrelling and Gintoki looked at Orihime awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort a crying girl. Shinpachi immediately jumped into action, leaping to her side and holding her closely.

"Gin-san." Shinpachi accused. "You shouldn't make girls cry."

"WHAT?!" Gin spat. "You're not entirely innocent either!" In all the commotion, Kagura walked in, with Sadaharu at her side. She yawned and scratched her bed head, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. The first thing she saw was Shinpachi's arms around a crying girl. The pretty girl noticed her presence and looked at her with what Kagura interpreted to be a pleading eye. Without thinking twice, Kagura jumped up and landed a kick on Shinpachi, sending him flying into a wall. With his head stuck in the wall and his torso left to hang, she walked over to him. In disgust, she spat on him and whispered,

"I hate perverts the most." and walked away. Shinpachi cried inwardly.

* * *

**I'm surprised I got this chapter done so quickly :) **

**It was fun to write. OkiHime is on it's way! XD **

**I can't wait!**

**review maybe? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orihime uses her powers in this chapter!**

**I got a review from saddas74 about the Japanese mixed with English in the last 2 chapters. **

**I'm sorry, people who do not understand those words. I would type out the definitions but...**

**If you look them up on google you'll find them easily. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Kagura had calmed down and Orihime had explained that she wasn't being harassed, they got down to business. With Gintoki relaxing at his desk and Shinpachi and Kagura sitting across from her, she began her story.

"Urahara-san presented me some hollow bait to assist me in training. I went into his shop to tell him I was ready. I ended up in his lab and next thing I knew, I was in Edo's garbage dump!" Orihime made sure she had their full attention before continuing.

"I'm not from Edo. In fact, I'm not from this time period." Orihime informed them. "And I have accidentally lured terrible monsters with me that have put you all in danger." They all stared at her stupidly, trying to put her words together. Finally, Shinpachi came to a conclusion.

"I think I understand what you're trying to tell us." Shinpachi assured her. Shinpachi raised a hand to scratch the side of his head. "But what we all don't understand is; Inoue-san, what exactly **_is_** a hollow?"

"Oh right!" Orihime said. "A hollow is-" Gintoki suddenly interrupted Orihime's explanation.

"I hear something roaring…" Gin stated, narrowing his eyes. All of a sudden, the ceiling of the room came crashing down. Wood came splintering down on the five tenants. In that instant, Kagura had grabbed Shinpachi and jumped out of the shambles.

"Ahhhhhhh!" You could hear Shinpachi's yelling as Kagura pulled him through the air to a higher altitude.

"T-thanks Kagura-chan." Shinpachi acknowledged once he had finally gotten himself together. But Kagura wasn't interested in Shinpachi's gratitiude. Her eyes searched frantically for her pet dog.

"Sadaharu!" She called his name in a worried tone. To her relief, the Inugami lept out of the wreckage and barked in reassurance. A roar bellowed from a large monster that was towered over their now destroyed apartment. It looked demonic and was white and skull-like. A hole was carved right where the heart should have been. Shinpachi knew right there and then that that was what Inoue-san had referred to as a hollow. Now it was Shinpachi's turn to search for the other two. Where had Gin-san and Orihime-chan gone? Just as he was about to call out for them, someone's cracking voice whimpered beside him.

"My jump. I spent a good 400 yen on that." Gintoki sobbed into one of his hands. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"_**THAT'S**_ WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Shinpachi yelled at his stupid boss. "WHAT ABOUT THAT MONSTER THAT JUST **_DESTROYED_** OUR HOUSE?"

"Forget that." Gin waved off. "Oi Shinpachi. Kagura. You won't be getting paid for a few weeks." A vein pulsed from Shinpachi's head.

"Like we get paid anyway." Shinpachi retorted.

"Excuse me…" A tiny voice asked behind Gin. "But, uh, could you put me down...please?" Sakata turned his head to look at a blushing Orihime, who was being fireman-carried by him. She had been in this position before, with Ichigo back in Hueco Mondo. But that was another story entirely. She was now worried. Something was blocking her senses. Orihime had a great amount of spiritual awareness, but how had Gin sensed the hollow before she had?

"I will defeat it." Orihime told him.

Gin looked at her dubiously, not believing her for a second. Orihime recognized his gaze. It was the same one many people had given her for years. Even her beloved, Ichigo. No one knew what she was capable of and no one had ever given her a chance to show it. She was always being protected. And she hated it. She knew she wasn't extremely strong, but she could absolutely take care of herself. But no one ever believed it. Holding back tears, she gave Gintoki a deep and serious look. Unable to read any expression through his dead fish like eyes, she strained her face, determined to make him understand. Gintoki kept his gaze for a few seconds, then dropped it, powerless before her determination. He gently brought her to the ground and patted her shoulder, before allowing her to go.

Since Gin and everyone else were at the same height as the hollow, it kept its focus on them; swinging and trying to hit them. Kagura and Shinpachi hopped out of the way, now riding on Sadaharu's back. Gin stayed and blocked the blow delivered with his wooden "lake toya" inscribed sword. He balanced the weight of the hollow's arm as his eyes followed Orihime, ready to jump in the moment she needed help. But that thought proved to be unnecessary. Orihime approached the hollow steadily, trying not to attract too much attention towards herself.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime called. Tsubaki broke through the enemy, splitting the hollow in two. Orihime relaxed put her hair pins back into place. Believing the worst was over, she started to walk towards the Yorozuya.

"Orihime watch out!" Gintoki shouted sharply. Orihime spun around and saw another hollow sending a blow towards her.

_"How? I didn't sense it!"_

She quickly tried to put up a shield but it was too late. The hollow's fist was already making it's way towards her; now meters away from her body. Orihime closed her eyes, prepared to feel pain. But none came. Instead she heard the cry of the hollow as it crashed to the ground and disbanded into thin air. Orihime opened her eyes and saw the back of a man in front of her, with his sword raised in the air. He turned around and stared down at the stunned girl.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. He arched his eyebrows, surprised at his own words. He was never usually polite to women. Orihime examined him. He appeared to be a middle-featured young man with light brown hair and reddish brown eyes. He wore a standard Shinsengumi uniform and out of his pocket hung a distinctive red sleep mask with eye markings. His face masked indifference as he held out a hand for Orihime. All of a sudden, he put his hand back at his side and Orihime missed her target. She fell forward into the dirt. The man looked down at his hands. Why had he helped her? Expecting her to be angry and call him rude, he watched her struggle. Boy did he enjoy watching other people's pain. He waited for an outburst but instead received a flustered "sorry" as she got up. Ashamed, he turned away from her, a bit surprised that she had not reacted to his sadistic behaviour. Embarrassed by her incompetence, she brushed off the soil and stared at him. Orihime had never met a person like this before. She continued to stare even as the shinsengumi officer turned his attention away from her towards Gin, who had now jumped down to ground level.

"Hey Soichiro." Gintoki greeted, mispronouncing his name on purpose.

"It's Sougo." The boy replied blandly, used to Gintoki's ridicule.

"Oh that's right, Sofa." Gintoki garbled again, nodding in approval. Sougo ignored him.

"Oi Boss." He nodded towards the pool of blood left from where Orihime had killed her own hollow. "What the hell was that thing?"

Gintoki shrugged and pointed an accusing finger at Orihime.

"Ask her, she's the one who brought them."

Orihime gaped at Gintoki in amazement. Now that the police had interfered, Gintoki had abandoned Orihime. Shougo turned a wary eye to Orihime. She flinched.

"You've got some explaining to do Princess."

* * *

**I wasn't expecting to update this fast, so somewhere along the line a chapter or two will take a lot longer to update.**

**Can I get a few reviews?**

**Look forward to OkiHime :3**


	4. Chapter 4

The rush of water from a bamboo water fountain in the garden of the Shinsengumi headquarters was all that could be heard as Sougo walked in front of Orihime, leading her to the interrogation room where she would be questioned. Many of the other Shinsengumi officers were also in the garden, and they stared and whispered amongst one another as the two walked by. Sagaru Yamazaki was practising some badminton swings instead of working, and hadn't noticed Sougo approaching yet. Sougo kicked him out of the way and the spy tumbled to the ground.

"Okita!" He yelled angrily in pain. "What was that for?"

"Move your ass and get back to work." Sougo glared down at him. Yamazaki backed away in fear. Sougo smirked in satisfaction and continued on his path. Orihime nervously followed behind, unsure of what to do. Sougo was a strange character, one she had only encountered once before. She wasn't sure how to act around him. When he was with her, she felt small, and Sougo was superior. He was kind of mean, allowing her to fall into the mud, and forcing her into a police car. When they had reached the estate, he had rudely called her by a familiar nickname, "Woman". Ulquiorra used to call her that back when she was in Hueco Mondo. From what Orihime perceived, she believed Sougo had a nature much like that of Ulquiorra's own. Very cold, callous, dispassionate, rather aloof, and indifferent, willing to harm his comrades should they get in his way. Orihime was sure he had feelings, he was just very good at concealing them. Orihime was determined to let them show. His face turned her way for a moment, then quickly retreated. Orihime stopped walking and gazed at his walking figure.

_"He even walks like him, with his hands in his pant pockets."_

Sougo noticed that the girls presence behind him had disappeared. He stopped and turned around to find Orihime staring into his eyes. He didn't like it. Her eyes saw through him and he could practically feel her reading his mind. Calmly, he gestured to her.

"Woman." He beckoned. "Come on." Orihime walked over immediately and Sougo continued to stroll in front of her.

_"Yeah."_ Orihime's cheeks grew rosy. _"They're the same."_

* * *

Now having entered in the interrogation room, Orihime spotted merely one small table for 4. Orihime sat at one end while Sougo sat at the other, refusing to look at her. Judging by the silence and the neglect Sougo was giving her, the questioning wasn't going to start for a while. Orihime relaxed a bit and made herself comfortable. She closed her eyes and thought about Karakura Town and her friends, hoping all this would end soon so that she could find a way to get back. Leaning on one elbow, he placed his chin in his palm and studied Orihime. He didn't like her. Not one bit. She gave him a feeling he knew was going to cause him trouble in the near future. The feeling he had felt earlier that morning came back and a chill ran down his spine. He gazed, wondering what kind of woman was before him. She was beautiful, and on top of that had a killer body; but she was way too naive for his liking. If someone told her to jump off a bridge, she would do it without question. And the way she looked at him...he couldn't place it. They were too pure and they saw right through him. He rubbed his temple and sighed, causing Orihime to wake up from her daydream. She met Sougo's gaze and gave a small, unsure smile. He turned away. Her eyes bothered him the most. It was like she knew him inside and out. He looked for a distraction. Sougo glanced at the door they had just come through. Though he could not see, he could hear the whispers of his subordinates behind it.

"Is she his girlfriend?" One asked.

"Possibly." Another replied, peering through a crack in the sliding door. "She's a beauty! Great figure for her age too! Look, even Okita's staring at her."

"I wanna see!" Someone complained. The man looking pushed him away.

"No way, I got here first. You can go next."

"I thought I was next!" Someone else bickered.

"You're all fools." Yamazaki told them while swinging his badminton racket. "If she was his girlfriend, then why would she be in the Interrogation Room? Doesn't that make her a criminal?" The men looked at each other.

"Hm that's true." One of the men said thoughtfully.

"But still," The one in possession of the peep hole countered. "How could a girl as pretty as that commit a crime? They look like a couple to me." A few others nodded in agreement. Sougo clenched his fists. Thankfully, Orihime couldn't hear them.

_"Couple? How in hell did we look like a couple? I'd rather die that date his woman. I'll scratch your eyes out you imbecile!"_

Before Sougo could rat out the peeping toms, a particular demon vice captain appeared behind them and slowly began to pull out his sword. The men froze at the sound of the metal scraping against it's sheath as it was being pulled out.

"Seppuku, Seppuku, Seppuku...heh heh heh." Hijikata sang darkly. "Who wants to go first?" They scattered.

Hijikata opened the door and Orihime turned her head to see who had come in. There were two men; a handsome one with black hair and blue eyes, and one that Orihime had initially thought was a gorilla in uniform. They walked over and sat at the vacant sides of the table. The one with black hair spoke first.

"Sougo, what did you call us here for?" He asked, pulling out a lighter for a cigarette that was in his mouth. "If it's just an interrogation, can't you do it yourself?"

"You know those creepy monsters that smashed in our police car after lunch?" Sougo reminded him. Hijikata paused his cigarette lighting and focussed his full attention. How could he forget? Those yellow eyes peering down on him as it aimed for the kill…

If it hadn't been for Kondo's rescue, he would have been severely injured, or worse. Normally, Hijikata was an exceptionally skilled fighter. But he had had trouble and needed help taking down those big monsters. They didn't seem to be Amanto either.

"What about them?" Hijikata grimly asked. Orihime was now brought into the spotlight.

"This girl is responsible. She's the one who brought them. According to the Odd Jobs boss." Sougo accused, jabbing a thumb in her direction. Orihime stiffened, unsure of how to explain herself.

"And who might you be?" Hijikata inquired, unfazed by her beauty.

"I-I'm O-Orih-hime. I-Inoue Orihime." She stuttered madly.

_"Calm down!"_ She thought frantically.

"I'm from Karakura Town, m-many centuries ahead of this time." Orihime continued, regaining control. "I was training when I accidentally brought those hollows with me." All three of them stared at her, saying nothing.

"I-I'm sorry for the danger I've put you in." She added. Finally, Hijikata slammed his lighter down on the table.

"Bullshit." He growled. "Do you really expect us to believe that?" Sougo agreed.

"Eh? But I believe her." Kondo said.

"You're crazy." Hijikata told him. "There are too many holes in that story. How did she get here? Hollows? Since when was time travel possible? I think you need to see a psychiatrist girl."

"I know it's weird." Orihime said, offended. "But I need you to believe me." She stood up and looked down at the vice commander with sincerity. Hijikata blushed violently at what she was wearing. She was still wearing her school uniform, so the short skirt showed off her slender, thick, and long legs.

"How can you dress so indecently?" Hijikata covered his eyes. "Sit down!" Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"This is how we normally dress in the 21st century." She was confused. Sougo rubbed his chin and ogled her body hungrily.

"I wouldn't mind going back to your time." Sougo confessed, moving closer to hopefully peep up her skirt. Orihime didn't seem to notice.

"What, you believe her now?" Hijikata yelled angrily, still covering his eyes.

"Why not? I think it makes perfect sense, with the "hollows" and all." Kondo said, studying her breasts. "Hey miss, do you think I could come too?" Hijikata finally removed his hands and gave his captain a whack on the head.

"Fine!" Hijikata gave up. "You guys win! But I'm still skeptical." Orihime beamed.

* * *

"Now what should we do..." Hijikata began once the two perverts had settled down.

"The Bafuku will take responsibility for those monst...er "hollows" before the higher ups fully get involved and discover Orihime." Kondo disclosed. "So for that, Orihime you must stay here at the headquarters and never go outside until this is resolved." Orihime was shocked. Stay inside? Stay out of it? Why?

"No let me fight too!" Orihime demanded. "I have the power! I can kill them too!" Hijikata was dubious.

"You? Kill?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "You don't even look like you can put up a fight. You're one of those girls who gets harmed from just tripping." She didn't have a come back for that. His words stabbed through Orihime's heart.

"I'm sorry Inoue-san." Kondo apologized. "But I cannot allow you to fight." Tears welled in Orihime's eyes. Sougo rolled his own and muttered, "Great, now she's going to cry. What a baby." under his breath. He watched Orihime's face harden. Had she heard that?

_Why? Why is it always like this? Why are they are always trying to protect me? I can fight too!_

The tears finally spilled over.

_Am I really a burden?_

Sougo watched the expression on Orihime's face and felt a painful twinge in his heart. Was this guilt? No it couldn't be, Sougo never felt sorry for anyone. He only worried about himself. That way, he wouldn't get hurt. Orihime continued to cry and Hijikata puffed away on his cigarette.

"You'll just be a burden. It's better you stay here." Orihime said nothing and Kondo looked down sadly, unable to disagree. Sougo clenched his fists. Wasn't he being a little too harsh?

"Can't you let her help?" Sougo asked without thinking. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Sougo was surprised himself but he kept his composure. Even the men who had continued spying behind the door couldn't help but gasp. Hijikata stomped to the door and tore it open, making the officers leaning on the door to fall forwards into a pile.

"Didn't I tell you guys to leave?!" He hollered furiously.

"Sougo." Kondo addressed him seriously. "Are you really going to put an innocent girl in danger?" Sougo picked his ear nonchalantly and leaned on one arm on the ground.

"She's not entirely innocent." He pointed out. "Besides, I've seen her fight. She'll be fine. She's tougher than she looks." Orihime gazed in wonder at her saviour. Had he really just defended her? For once, someone had had faith in her! She was so happy that she wanted to hug him. Orihime jumped up and swung her arms around Sougo's head, burying his face into her large chest.

"Thank you so much!" She blessed happily. Startled, he struggled to leave her embrace, his face becoming warmer and warmer. Minus Hijikata, the rest of the Shinsengumi wished that they were him at that moment.

"You bitch! Don't touch me!" He roared. But the sound was muffled in her bosom. Eventually, he was able to fling her off. But he ended up using too much force, sending Orihime's head flying into the table. With a loud bonk, her head made contact with the wooden structure. With animosity, Sougo glared at Hime, hoping she had hit her head hard enough to make her cry. But Orihime simply got up and bowed.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to express my gratitude." She apologized, hiding her flushed face.

"Is your head okay?" Yamazaki asked with concern. Orihime smiled.

"Yup! I'm fine! People always tell me I have a hard head." She assured, knocking the side of her head with her fist to prove her point. Fuming, Sougo exited the room, unable to control his blushing face. Yamazaki noticed his discomposure but said nothing. Stomping down the hallway, Sougo cursed indignantly because Orihime had embarrassed him twice that day.

_First at the Odd Jobs, and now in front of my own colleagues! How dare that woman make a fool out of me!_

Sougo suddenly stopped and stared down at the hilt of his katana. He was ashamed, blaming her for everything when he was also at fault. He grabbed the hilt and then stared at the floor.

_Why did I defend her in the first place? It's not like me._

He then snapped back.

Wait, why am I blaming myself for what that stupid woman caused? This is all her fault...right?

Utterly confused, he crouched to the floor. Orihime was driving him crazy.

_"If I start to care, I'll get hurt again." _Sougo reminded himself._ "I have to stay away from her."_

* * *

Kondo Isao escorted Orihime to the front of the gate, where Gintoki was waiting for her on his motorbike. Orihime hopped on and put her arms around his waist and he drove off. He was suprisingly built for a lazy person. Gin was also a person Orihime did not understand. He acted like a lazy ass but he actually worked very hard. He pretended not to care, but really, he loved the people around him very much. He was strange, but she liked him. She knew she could trust this silver haired samurai. Leaning her head on his broad back, she thought about her long day.

"Thanks for everything." Orihime acknowledged, her orange hair blowing in the wind. "But the Shinsengumi are going to take care of the hollows now." Gintoki slowed to a stop at a red light.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Orihime lifted her head, puzzled.

"What makes you think we're gonna stop?" Gintoki answered her unvoiced question. "You hired us first, so we're gonna do our job and get you home." Orihime smiled sweetly and placed her head in between his shoulder blades again.

"You know Gin," Orihime said quietly. "You can be pretty cool." The light turned green and a small grin crossed his face.

"But of course." He admitted, as he rode off into the sunset.

* * *

**That was chapter 4 hope you liked it! :)**

**I don't even know how I came up with OkiHime. It think it might have been that episode where they did a parody of Bleach with Orihime, Ichigo, and Zangestu. Oh well.**

**Review pls?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha I had to change the rating for this fanfic because it gets rated M for language and for this first scene. If you're not into hentai, you might wanna skip this first scene.**

* * *

_"Souuuu-chan." A sweet and seductive voice whispered in Sougo's ear. Slightly annoyed at being disturbed from his nap, he rolled to his left side, curled into a ball, and squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Souugooo." The voice called softly again, leaning in closer. Sougo opened one eye to see an orange lock of hair and a familiar face drop to his eye level. It was Orihime. She smiled at him mischieviously. Sougo could have sworn that he had just seen her lick her , he sat up quickly, trying to figure out what she was doing in his room. And she wasn't wearing much. He noticed that she was wearing an oversized Shinsengumi jacket. His Shinsengumi uniform jacket. He narrowed his eyes. She knelt on her hands and knees beside him, exposing her slender legs. The unbuttoned jacket of the the uniform left her large breasts loose and exposed. Her pink nipples gleamed in the soft moonlight. He stiffened._

_"You're awake." She giggled. He glared at her._

_"What are you doing?" He threatened, slowly leaning away. Orihime advanced, crawling on her hands and knees, like a sly cat. She kept her eyes on him until she had him backed up against a wall. He held his breath._

_"Sou-chan…" She breathed, dangerously close to his face. She pressed her chest up against his own and he could feel her nipples hardening through his white shirt. Sougo stared at her, unsure of what to do. A woman had never faced him this aggressively before, and his pants were starting to feel extremely uncomfortable and tight. He didn't want to react to this! She smiled flirtatiously. It was getting very hard to resist her advances. She was so beautiful, and her glazed over eyes were beginning to make Sougo lose control. Moaning, she rubbed her breasts into him more. That was it. His member shot up, erect and ready. He allowed her to lean in to kiss him, giving in to the temptation. His lips connected with hers, their warmth intoxicating Sougo far worse than any alcohol ever could. When he felt her hot tongue search for his own, he shuddered. As they danced, Sougo didn't notice Orihime bring her arm up and press her hand against his crotch and begin to rub. She unbuckled his pants and slipped her hands in, while concentrating on keeping his focus on their hot, breathless kisses. Grasping his cock, she rubbed up and down and that was when Sougo finally realized what was going on. Overcome with lust, he broke the kiss, arched his back and held her shoulders, letting her work on his throbbing manhood. Panting, he called out her name in broken tones. She kept rubbing and rubbing, and he felt himself coming closer and closer to a climax. All of a sudden, she stopped._

_"Why'd you stop?" Orihime bent her her head down and hung it above his cock._

_"Wait, are you..." Before he could stop her, Orihime opened her mouth and began to suck on his member. He struggled for breath as he felt her slippery tongue wrap around his tip. It was too much. Conclusively, his muscles locked, and he came in her mouth..._

* * *

Sougo bolted up in his futon, sweating madly. He looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief and frustration. Thankfully, it was just a dream. What the hell kind of dream was that? He glanced at the clock which read 4:25 am. It was time to get ready for his morning patrol. As he eased out of bed, he felt that something was not right. His pants felt...wet. In horror, Sougo looked down and indeed he saw a soaked spot on his pants. He gritted his teeth. Had he wet the bed?

_"Peeing my pants at this age! Disgraceful!"_ He thought ruefully. _"But who can blame me? That was a NIGHTMARE."_ He eased out of bed and examined the damage. But he saw nothing. He touched the futon but felt nothing. The futon didn't have a single damp spot, except his pillow where he had drooled.

_What the…?_

All of a sudden, it hit him. He raced to the washroom and quickly pulled off his pants and examined his underwear.

_I couldn't have...could I?_

He found the moistened area and rubbed some on to his fingers. As much as he found it disgusting, he needed to find out the truth. Pushing his fingers together, he rubbed them against one another. The moisture stuck together as he pulled his fingers apart. He stopped. He stared. He gasped. It was a sticky substance, and right away, Sougo realized what it was.

(if you still haven't figured it out, yes, it's jizz)

Shamed and at a complete loss of words, Sougo threw the material of clothing to the ground. Bringing his palms up to his face, he hid, still unable to believe that he had just had a wet dream about Orihime.

"Oh. My. **GOD**." Sougo lamented.

Sougo made his way to breakfast, absorbed in an extremely bad mood. Did he really desire Orihime? There was no way. He was sure he hated her. Many subordinates passed him and greeted him. He nodded in return. As he grabbed his plate of rice and miso soup and sat down at a nearby table, Yamazaki, some other officers, and another division captain greeted him.

"Good morning Okita-taichou." They greeted respectively. He nodded once again. Not wanting to join in on any conversation they had planned, he began to drink his soup.

"Hey Captain," One started enthusiastically, ignoring Okita's obvious intentions to be left alone. "The girl from yesterday was hot. Think you could set us up sometime?"

"Listen up Izu," Sougo addressed the man who had spoken to him. "Forget her, she's out of your reach. You'll never have her." Izuki raised an eyebrow.

"What, do _you_ like her then?" He asked, disheartened.

Sougo actually spat out the contents in his mouth in surprise. Everyone stared at their usually composed and untouchable captain. He slowly wiped his mouth and glared at Izuki.

"No of course not you idiot." Sougo struggled to retain his composure. "Who would like a woman as stupid as her?"

"But she's incredibly sexy!" Izuki explained. "She's pretty, and she's got huge knockers; who **wouldn't** like a woman like that?" A memory of his dream came to mind and he thought of her large, soft breasts gleaming in the moonlight, rubbing against his chest. He blushed and snapped back to reality.

"Sexy? Ha, you make me laugh!" Sougo spat, panicking. "She's just a stupid woman! She's not attractive at all!" Now everyone in the dining hall was staring at him, and Okita was still blushing madly.

"Let's make this clear!" He yelled angrily at Izuki. "I **HATE** THAT STUPID WOMAN!" With that, he stomped off in fury. Izuki hid behind Yamazaki.

"Captain is scary." Izuki whined. "All I said was that she was hot."

Yamazaki stared after Sougo.

_"What's up with him?"_

* * *

Sougo turned the steering wheel and violently switched lanes, cutting off a driver. He was on patrol, and he was incredibly angry.

_How dare he suggest that I like her? I hate that stupid woman! That dream meant nothing!_

The car he had cut off switched lanes and pulled up beside him, honking loudly. The driver rolled down the passenger window and hollered at him, "Learn how to drive you stupid cop!"

In anger, he pulled down his own window and retorted, "Shut the hell up you fucktard! I don't like her at all!" The driver was confused at his words.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He growled. Sougo stepped on the gas and cut the man off once again, this time slowing down for more effect. The man slammed on his brakes and honked his horn madly, yelling at Sougo in frustration. Sougo laughed contemptuously and sped up, driving away from the outraged driver. His laughter died down, and so did his frustrated anger. God he hated that woman. She was seriously driving him crazy. As Sougo drove past Edo's park, he heard a roar and felt the pattern of the wind change. He stopped and got out of the car. A hollow. Stealthily, he followed the bad scent in the air that would lead him to the beast. People in the park ran past him, trying to get away from the monster. Sougo pulled out his sword and kept running, yelling and ready to strike it down. Noticing his presence, the hollow turned around, revealing a young girl in it's grasp. Sougo stopped in his tracks and gasped. Though he could not see her face, Sougo instantly recognized the auburn locks of hair. His eyes widened in worry.

"Orihime!" He called to the girl unconsciously. The girl looked at him fearfully. It was not Orihime. Sougo covered his mouth with his hand, surprised at himself. He had just called Orihime's name, and it had turned out that it was not her.

_I'm such an idiot! Why did I think it was her? She can obviously take care of herself!_

"Help!" The girl screamed frantically. Sougo came back to earth and proceeded back to cutting down the hollow. As the hollow disintegrated into air particles, the teenager in its grasp fell into Sougo's arms.

"You okay?" He asked. The girl realized her position and blushed.

"Y-yes." She stammered as Sougo placed her on the ground. "T-thank you!" Sougo patted her head.

"Good girl." He praised, treating her like a puppy, but she was too infatuated with him to notice. "Get going." She bowed deeply and skipped away, humming happily. Sougo sighed and slid his katana back into its scarrbord. He had had enough thinking about Orihime. He was starting to see things he didn't want to see. Feel things he didn't want to feel. Trudging back to his police car, he resumed his patrol.

* * *

One day, an emergency came in to the the Shinsengumi headquarters. 6 hollows had teamed up and were wrecking havoc in the streets. Hijikata, Kondo, and Sougo's squad immediately went to deal with the situation. When they pulled to the curb of their destination, they found the Yorozuya already on the job. Hijikata's eyebrow twitched. This was the 10th time they had encountered the Odd Jobs and their leader, and it was starting to piss Hijikata off. But the vice-commander wasn't the only one losing patience, Sougo was too. Ever since he had had the dream about Orihime, he had vowed on his life to stay away from her. But she kept popping up whenever he tried to work. It made him angry, and the only way to release the anger was to cut something down, but the Odd Jobs interfered and took almost every hollow they tried to exterminate. At least Sougo had not had anymore strange dreams.

_"They aren't even doing their job right!"_ Sougo exclaimed inwardly as he watched Kagura and Gintoki fight over who got to chop off the hollow's legs. Apparently, the owner of the shop the monster was terrorizing had promised a crab and sukonbu buffet to whomever got rid of it. But she only had one coupon, so the members of the Yorozuya would have to share. But sharing was out of the question, especially for Kagura; the Yato with an endless amount of stomachs.

"It's mine!" Gintoki yelled pulling Kagura out of the way by her buns. He released her after tossing her aside and continued on his way to kill the hollow himself. Kagura screamed in protest and grabbed both of Gin's legs, causing him fall and faceplant on the ground.

"Oh no you don't! That buffet ticket is mine!" She roared. Shinpachi struggled to keep the hollow busy with his sword, disgusted at his colleagues.

"YOU IMBECILES! FORGET THE DAMN DINNER AND HELP ME OUT HERE!" He bellowed. No response came. Puzzled, he turned his head around, wondering why they had all of a sudden gone quiet. His eyes met the two bickerers facing each other slumped in hawk style kung-fu.

"Sukonbu Ring Attack…" Kagura mumbled among some fake incantations.

"Special move!" Gin chanted dramatically. "Smashing Claw of the Crab!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The straight-man blew up. Orihime giggled and joined in with Gin and Kagura's ridiculous performance.

"Uh...Revenge of the Buffet!" She shrieked her own move, joyfully squeezing her eyes shut, one leg suspended in the air, ready to strike.

"Inoue-san not you too!" Shinpachi groaned.

"Don't worry I got this!" Orihime winked and tossed him a silly thumbs up. Crouching low, she slowly raised her body to a standing position, posing like a bird. At the same time, she released her shun-shun rikka.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She roared a battle cry, destroying all the hollows in one sweep. At the end she posed comically.

"Just do it." She said to no one in particular. All of a sudden, Gintoki and Kagura appeared in front of her on their knees, clapping in awe.

"Ah Hime-sama." Gintoki congratulated. "What a fine attack that was."

"Hi!" Kagura joined in. "You've improved! You're so strong yup!"

"Come, we shall celebrate your badass-ness at Otose's bar. Hasegawa-san will pay."

"WHAT ABOUT THE BUFFET?!" Shinpachi asked, baffled. They turned to look at him with arched eyebrows.

"Who cares about that?" They asked in unison. Shinpachi fell over.

"Ahem." Hijikata finally intervened, sick and tired of watching the idiots. "Looks like everything is clear here."

"Oh Hiji-kun!" Gintoki finally acknowledged his presence. "Why, what are you doing here?" Hijikata's eyebrows twitched and a vein pulsed visibly on his forehead. But he held in his irritation and said nothing and made his way back to his police car. Everyone except Sougo and Yamazaki followed suit. Yamazaki stayed behind to see what his captain was up to. Sougo snuck a glance at Orihime. She had just defeated all those hollows herself. She had improved so much in just 2 weeks. She wasn't as weak as she had been before. Orihime noticed his gaze and smiled widely at him. He turned away quickly, hoping they hadn't made enough eye contact to get involved with her. But he had no such luck, and the next thing he knew, Orihime was beside him, tugging on his arm.

"Sou-kun!" She greeted. "Hi!" Sougo flinched at her friendly gestures and took a few steps back. Orihime, not knowing the the importance personal space, burst his bubble and drew extremely close to Sougo. She basically had Sougo's arm completely enveloped in her breasts as she tried to get an answer from him, calling his name. He attempted to leave her embrace but Orihime had an iron grip on him.

"Sou-kun!" She tried again. By now, Sougo had given up and had just decided to not say anything, and hopefully she would go away. But Orihime was persistent.

"Souuuuuuugoooo-kuuuun!" Orihime carped, hopping a little and unknowingly rubbing her breasts against his arm. Sougo blushed scarlet and turned away so that she couldn't see his face.

_OMIGOD! Her tits! She's rubbing them against me!_

Then Sougo stopped. What was he, a 16 year-old virgin? Repulsed, Sougo violently ripped his arm from her grasp.

"You fucking bitch!" He screeched at her, all composure lost. "Why are your tits so god-damn huge?! Don't rub that nasty ass shit on me!" He covered his mouth in shock. What the hell was wrong with him? He had just scolded himself, but then continued with his stupid tantrum anyway? His usual self-controlled, calm, and cool self was crumbling. He blushed tomato red.

"A-anyway stop bothering me! You're fucking annoying!" Sougo desperately and lamely tried to cover up from his first mean comment. Orihime looked down and fidgeted with the creases in her skirt. Sougo's red face cooled a bit.

_That's right! All I have to do is put you in your place. I don't know how you did it, but you won't ever fluster Okita Sougo again!_

Orihime raised her head and smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"S-sorry, Sou-kun." She apologized with her best smile. A huge wave hit him. Guilt. Regret. Shame. Suddenly, Sougo became sober. Before he could reach out his hand to extend an apology, Orihime spun on her heels and ran back to her crew. Yamazaki strode up behind his captain and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Captain it's time to go." He said softly, and returned to the waiting vehicles. Sougo clenched his fists.

_Just what am I doing?_

At that moment, Sougo felt like crying.

_God, I don't even know anymore_.

* * *

**That was chapter 5 :) Review thanksssss**


End file.
